She's Mine
by wafflewolves
Summary: James Bond (Smoke) interferes with Buck to acquire a woman but Bond doesn't seem to a get a woman this time around. Explanation for why Smoke covers Buck in maple syrup on his birthday. Warning: Slash


**Author's Note: This takes place before Sebastien's birthday. Request for Frost ship by Snip13r.**

There he was, Joint Task Force Two operative Sebastien Cote sitting all alone and bored. He felt the urge to do something new, something different from his usual agenda. He just needed his girlfriend, Frost. Her room was right across the hall from his. The door wasn't locked so he simply walked in and found her comfortably reading a book.

"Hey Sebastien."

"I hope you are not busy."

"I'm only reading a book, what's up?"

"I kind of wanted to do something with you today."

"And what would that be?" Frost puts down the book.

"It depends on what you want to call it." Frost raises an eyebrow.

"You're going to have to tell me what that is, I actually think I'm stumped for once."

"I was thinking about it, so I realized that this non sexual relationship of ours is starting to get pretty boring. I wanted to change that."

"Well looks like you knocked on your birthday present a few days too early."

"Wait. Birthday present?"

"I was going to let you do whatever you want with or without me on your birthday."

"Well I guess today isn't August 20th yet but can you make an exception?"

"Well if you discovered your present, I guess there's nothing more to hide."

"How about after my birthday? Will our type of relationship change then?"

"It was going to have to change sometime, right?"

"It's going to be very difficult to wipe the smile off my face today."

"Fun fact, you'll be my first."

"Really? No wonder you were so reluctant for these months."

"I hope you don't split me in half after this." Buck took a moment to think about it.

"There is a strong possibility of pain to say the least."

"That sounds… logical."

"Actually that's will make you want me more."

"What makes you say that?"

"You'll want to get used to it."

"Or maybe you're daydreaming about me being fucked whenever you want."

"You got me there Tina."

"I knew something was up." At that moment, a figure in a navy blue tuxedo walks into the room. His blue eyes look deadly yet so innocent. His blonde hair is neat but the two Canadians aren't sure what his purpose is. From what they can tell, it seems to be Smoke dressing up as an iconic fictional character.

"Ah there's a pretty girl who seems to be trapped with some man," said the figure. Smoke walks towards Frost and takes her hand.

"Call me some man again and you're a dying bird out that window," said Buck.

"Defensive. You're an interesting character beard man but I'm afraid she's mine now."

"Why?" asked Frost.

"Oh don't question it. A little sex before the job doesn't hurt. I've slept with girls wherever I've went. You're probably the prettiest Canadian I've seen so far."

"But what happens to my actual boyfriend?" questioned Frost.

"Hm. Well I could kill him but it would be a shame to kill a man with such a good beard. It's a shame I don't sleep with men because he would definitely be one of them."

"I'll take that as a compliment but do you have to take her from me?" asked Buck.

"She'll stay you're girlfriend if you let me steal her for a moment. Well it might take a while."

"Isn't there any other girls that you find just as pretty around here?" asked Frost.

"I had some waffles covered in syrup for breakfast this morning. Those waffles told me that I needed a Canadian girl in bed with me."

"The waffles?" Don't you mean the syrup?" asked Buck.

"Ah yes, my apologies. I meant the syrup."

"You know there's a lot of pretty guys around here," said Frost.

"I believe we already passed that part of the conservation."

"I believe that you're being an asshole," said Buck who walked up to the figure.

"Or I'm just James Bond."

"Well Mr. Bond, I'm sure I'll make your stay as satisfying as possible," said Buck.

"Excellent. I didn't want to shoot you."

"Well it's not like you're getting the girl. You Mr. Bond have been bucking around with the wrong person," said Buck tossing the figure onto the mattress. Frost stood up and wondered what Buck was going to do.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm punishing you Mr. Bond, for touching my dear Tina Lin Tsang."

"Mercy Mr. Cote, I haven't done anything more than grab her hand."

"I'm afraid you've passed the line James. Tina I suggest you leave, things will get quite messy here."

"I was never here." Frost took her book and left the door locked, the message was clear, Smoke was about to be ruined by a French Canadian.

"It's just you and me now Porter."

"It's James Bond mind you."

"Oh you're still doing that? You'll be begging to be yourself after a good fucking."

"WHAT?"

"Shut up Porter, I never gave you permission to yell." The statement came with a slap to the Brits face.

"You can't do that it's… not right."

"Awww, poor little homophobe. Guess what, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK," roared Buck.

"I was just trying to be James Bond."

"Well stop trying."

"You don't have to fuck me to prove a point."

"You don't have to bring a gun."

"You don't have to be so angry about it."

"You don't need to be someone you can't be." Buck took Smoke apart as he went through the jacket, shirt, bowtie, pants, shoes, socks, and interestingly colored underwear. "Never interfere when I'm about to have moment. If that doesn't get through your head, I'll make sure this will. Frost had a bottle of maple syrup in her drawer next to the bed. "I bet you wouldn't want this stuff inside your ass."

"Hell no Sebastien, are you crazy?"

"Well James, now you know what you did wrong."

"Don't fuck me Sebastien."

"You made a mistake and now you'll pay for it, simple."

"Sebastien please don't do it. I promise I won't do what I've done again."

"Well if you don't give me a good suck, maple syrup is your lube. I'm giving you a chance here." As crazy as it could've been, it was quite straightforward and calm. The "surfer boy" ejaculated a few times while Buck responded with blasts to goldilocks' face. It was interesting how Smoke ended up enjoying sex, after all he was expecting to anyway. Luckily, James Bond was a failure before his birthday so Buck knew that he would be in control of his birthday, or so he hoped.

 **Author's Note: I hope this explains why Smoke drenched Buck in maple syrup on his birthday.**


End file.
